


Watch Where You're Going

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Watch Where You're Going

It was a crisp early Spring afternoon in New York City, and Sansa Stark was hurriedly shuffling down the sidewalk toward her future. She had spent four years in college getting her English degree, then another two years in an internship gaining experience in order to put her in the best position to secure her dream job. Now, she was on her way to an interview with the New York Public Library. They were in need of a full-time librarian, and it had been a fantasy her entire life to work there in any capacity, even if it was cleaning the toilets or sweeping the floors. She was thinking about all the hard work it had taken her to get to this point, when the scent of fresh coffee caught her nose. Glancing down at her phone, she saw there was just enough time for her to pop in and grab a latte. After standing in line for several minutes and enduring a barista shouting the name “Stanza!”, she was on her way down the sidewalk again, steaming cup in hand.

 

She was about to round the corner of the block when all of a sudden her world stopped. A huge man, chest as solid as a concrete wall, slammed straight into her, sending her flying backwards, landing on her butt. And to add insult, her coffee fell, too...all over her bright white button-down shirt. She looked up, expecting an act of chivalry. Perhaps he would extend a hand to help her onto her feet, but he did no such thing.

 

“Seven Hells, woman, watch where you’re going!”

 

Sansa stood, brushing herself off. “Excuse me? How about being a gentleman and stepping aside to let a lady pass?”

 

“Oh, I beg your pardon, your majesty.” He bowed, mocking her. “Had I known a queen was coming my way, I would have followed proper protocol.”

 

“And if I had known there was a monster around the corner, I would have run in the opposite direction, as I’m sure everyone does once they see your big ugly face!”

 

She regretted the words the moment they had left her mouth. Partly because she knew she was raised better than to speak to people like that, and partly because he was no longer angry. He was hurt. She could see it in his eyes. He exhaled sharply through his nose, walked around her, and continued down the sidewalk behind her. She had thought for a moment about chasing after him to apologize, to explain that she was stressed and she didn’t mean it, that she was on her way to the interview of a lifetime, that he didn’t deserve to be spoken to that way...but she didn’t. There just wasn’t time.

 

Looking down at her shirt, now with an enormous brown stain about the size of a softball, she sighed and looked at the buildings around her. Spotting a women’s clothing store across the street, she waited patiently at the crosswalk and made her way over. She had to flip through a few different racks before she found another dress shirt in the correct size, finally settling on a blue one that was a few shades lighter than her eye color. She stood in the long line as it slowly inched forward, glancing at her phone every few seconds to obsess over the time. She was finally at the counter, setting down the shirt she wanted to purchase, when a large arm extended over her shoulder from behind her.

 

“Put it on this.”

 

It was the big, rude guy from earlier, the one who got her into this mess. He was handing the cashier a credit card.

 

Sansa turned around to face him. “You don’t have to do that. How did you find me?”

 

“I know. And I found you because, I don't know if you've noticed, but you have bright red hair that makes you stand out." He picked up a lock of her hair and then released it. "I’m Sandor, by the way.” He extended a hand to her.

 

“Sansa.” They shook hands briefly and then stood there in awkward silence while the cashier put the transaction through.

 

After the shirt was paid for, Sansa grabbed it from the bag and ran into the store’s fitting room to change. She came out just a minute or two later wearing the new blouse. It was a slimmer fit, and seemed to somehow accentuate her womanly curves. The top button was a bit lower, too, so there was a hint of cleavage showing. Sandor noticed.

 

“So, what do you think? Do I look professional?”

 

He cleared his throat and looked away. “It’s alright, I suppose.”

 

She followed his eyeline to see that he was looking at a display with hundreds of pairs of earrings. She couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Your ears aren’t pierced and you’re checking out earrings. It must look better than okay ”

 

His cheeks started turning pink and he looked down at his feet, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Sansa tossed her old shirt into the trash and headed toward the store’s entrance. Sandor held the door open for her.

 

“I’ll call you a cab.”

 

“Oh, that’s really not necessary. It’s so expensive, and I’m only a few blocks away from where I’m going.”

 

“Nonsense, I insist. Can’t have you late on my account.” He hailed a cab and then handed the driver a wad of cash. “Take this lady anywhere she’d like to go.”

 

He opened the rear passenger side door of the cab to let her in. She threw her purse onto the back seat and started to get in, but stopped. Standing face-to-face with him, or as close to face-to-face as they could be with their height difference, she decided to do what she knew was right.

 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was horrible, and I didn’t really mean any of the awful things I said. I shouldn’t have said them.”

 

He considered her words for a moment, wearing a mischievous look on his face. “So you feel bad, huh? I suppose you owe me. Maybe you could join me for a walk this weekend. I could buy you another coffee. I promise not to knock it out of your hands next time.”

 

“Are you asking me out?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well what DO you know?”

 

“I know that you’re beautiful. You have a mouth on you, but I could overlook that.”

 

Sansa smiled and extended a hand. “Give me the receipt for the shirt.” He handed her the small slip of paper. She found a pen in her purse and scribbled something down, then handed the receipt back to him. “That’s my number. I’m available Sunday afternoon.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and got into the cab. He shut the door after her, rubbing his cheek where she had kissed him. As the yellow cab pulled away, a slow smile crept across his face. Things like this didn’t happen to someone like him, but maybe that was because he had never met someone like her.


End file.
